Tout ça pour un peu de chocolat
by MelimelZazou
Summary: OS - UA (puisqu'il sont sous entendu adultes) - PWP / Quand Makoto s'essaye à la cuisine et qu'il renverse sa casserole, il faut bien que Shoichi l'aide à nettoyer... Attention yaoi, donc relation amoureuse entre homme. Ceux qui n'aiment pas passez votre chemin


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement...) pas à moi, vous le savez bien... *soupir***

 **Auteur : MelimelZazou au rapport ! Mais Zazou ça marche aussi**

 **Raiting : M, M et encore M ! C'est un PWP, qui sont les abrégés de "Porn Without Plot". Autrement dit, c'est un OS centré sur un lemon quoi :3**

 **Pairing : Ima/Hana, mon OTP :3 (oui, j'aime ce smiley)**

 **Résumé : Quand Makoto s'essaye à la cuisine et qu'il renverse sa casserole, Shoichi doit bien l'aider à nettoyer non ? Attention, OS-UA (puisqu'ils sont sous entendu adultes) et PWP !**

 **Note : Franchement, un peu de citron avec toute cette horreur ne fera de mal à personne... Mais ce texte était achevé il y a déjà quelques jours, j'ai juste dû attendre que ma bêta me relise, chose qu'elle à finit aujourd'hui... Enfin bon voilà... En espèrant vous divertir un bref instant avec mon lemon ! Kissu !**

* * *

L'horloge affichait dix neuf heures trente quand Imayoshi se décida à fermer ses dossiers et son ordinateur. Il s'étira et ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de s'avachir sur sa chaise en soupirant quand un bruit sourd et métallique venant de la cuisine le fit se redresser vivement. Devinant que c'était probablement une casserole qui venait de tomber, il soupira et se leva lentement pour aller constater l'étendu des dégâts, et accessoirement voir si son amant ne s'était pas brûlé. Il se fit également la remarque que laisser Hanamiya seul aux fourneaux était définitivement une mauvaise idée, doublée d'une preuve évidente d'inconscience. Quand il fut à l'entrée de la pièce, il s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte et le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux le laissa interdit au moins deux bonnes minutes. En même temps, il y avait de quoi : Makoto était au milieu de la cuisine, les bras légèrement écartés et son regard baissé vers son tee-shirt et son bermuda entièrement recouvert de chocolat. De ce que voyait Shoichi, son cou, ses joues, le bout de son nez et toutes les zones de peau découvertes n'avaient elles non plus pas échappées aux éclaboussures. Il y en avait partout... Après un certain laps de temps passé à observer le garçon devant lui, le plus vieux réussit finalement à reprendre contenance et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son compagnon, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Et bien et bien... Il va falloir nettoyer tout ça maintenant...

Sa voix était pleine de sous entendu, et le regard noir dont le plus jeune le gratifia n'aida en rien à calmer le désir qui montait progressivement en lui, au contraire. Car oui, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux actuellement était franchement excitant. Et puis ils n'avaient rien fait depuis un moment aussi... Il passa un doigt sur la joue tâchée de son cadet et le porta à sa bouche, le suçotant doucement pour le « laver », avant de finalement se pencher pour le goûter directement avec sa langue. Pas tout à fait d'accord, le cadet esquissa un mouvement de recul, que Shoichi empêcha d'une main dans le creux de ses reins qui lui permit par la même occasion de l'attirer à lui. Un bref grognement de protestation s'échappa de la gorge de Makoto, mais la langue de son aîné dans son cou le fit rapidement abandonner l'idée de se débattre, et il pencha la tête pour lui donner libre accès tout en glissant ses doigts sous sa chemise. Il était vraiment trop sensible aux caresses… Le brun à lunettes remonta sur la joue de l'autre, qu'il lava avec soin avant de glisser sur la mâchoire pour finalement retourner dans le cou, profitant du goût sucré de la peau de son amant. Sans aucune gêne, il marqua l'épiderme pâle d'une belle tâche rouge avant de descendre vers les clavicules découvertes, toutes ses attentions étant accompagnées de frissons et de caresses plus ou moins gentilles de la part du jeune homme entre ses bras.

Ses mains commencèrent à s'aventurer sous le vêtement tâché qui cachait le torse d'Hanamiya et qui, par conséquent, commençait à devenir gênant. Des frissons agitèrent à nouveau le corps contre lui tandis que ses mains passaient sur ses côtes pour aller s'arrêter sur ses pectoraux, qu'il caressa doucement. Sa langue était toujours occupée à enlever le chocolat présent sur la peau de Makoto, alors qu'il pinçait ses tétons, ce qui arracha un petit couinement de surprise à ce dernier dont il se délecta tandis qu'il sentait ses ongles se planter dans la peau de son dos en guise de vengeance. Il releva la tête une fois sa besogne achevée, affichant un sourire en coin et fixa un instant l'autre brun, qui fondit brutalement sur ses lèvres tout en le faisant reculer afin qu'il se retrouve brusquement acculé au mur. Ses mains passèrent beaucoup plus franchement sous sa chemise après qu'il se soit débarrassé de son propre tee-shirt et il nicha sa tête dans son cou pour y laisser des traces de morsures, en réponse au suçon qui marquait le sien.

Tout en défaisant prestement les boutons du vêtement d'Imayoshi, le plus jeune s'amusait à appuyer avec son genoux contre le sexe de son aîné, dans le simple but de lui soutirer des soupirs d'aise, qu'il obtint facilement puisqu'il le savait terriblement sensible. Aussi, il frotta sa jambe entre celles de Shoichi, qui n'arrivait pas à retenir les bruits qui manifestaient son plaisir malgré ses quelques vagues efforts pour essayer d'y parvenir. Il se débarrassa rapidement de la chemise qui le gênait et se mit à griffer le torse imberbe sous ses doigts avant d'aller jouer avec ses tétons. Les légers soupirs de son partenaire ne faisaient que l'encourager à continuer, et il colla ses lèvres à son oreille pour y pousser quelques râles et quelques soupirs en la mordant pour réveiller un peu plus son désir. Il se colla ensuite un peu plus à lui pour donner des coups de bassin équivoques contre le sien, ce qui fit couiner de plaisir le plus âgé.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Makoto et il continua inlassablement sa petite torture, complètement enivré par les miaulement du brun contre lui. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que, beaucoup trop frustré et désirant bien plus, sa victime décide de l'attraper par les épaules pour renverser la situation d'un coup de bassin habile qui le fit se retrouver à son tour plaqué au mur. Il sentit les mains chaudes du brun à lunettes passer sur ses flancs et remonter lentement de son ventre à ses tétons qui s'étaient durcit sous le plaisir qu'il avait prit à soumettre le plus vieux l'espace d'un instant. Un soupir lui échappa, avant qu'il ne se transforme en gémissement quand il sentit des dents mordre ses boutons de chair. Il passa ses mains dans les mèches sombres de son bourreau et tira dessus dans le but lui faire relever la tête.

\- La chambre ?

Cette simple question, ajoutée à la vue d'Hamaniya, les joues rouges et se mordillant la lèvres inférieure, acheva le peu de raison qu'il restait à Shoichi et il le souleva nonchalamment avant de prendre la direction de la chambre et le jeter sur le lit pour le chevaucher avec un air prédateur sur le visage, sans même lui laisser le temps de se positionner correctement. Les yeux emplis de luxure et d'envie de Makoto le firent frissonner d'envie et après s'être passé la langue sur les lèvres, il se pencha pour recommencer à donner des coups de langue et de dents sur ses mamelons, ce qui fit de nouveau soupirer le plus jeune, qui commençait à se tortiller sous le coup de l'excitation. Il continua sa descente, passant sur les abdominaux sculptés par les années de basket de son amant, pour terminer sa course juste au dessus de la boucle de sa ceinture. Il s'attela à la défaire avec une lenteur calculée en allant embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses d'Hanamiya par dessus son jean pour attiser un peu plus son envie.

\- Bordel, je te jure que si tu ne te dépêches pas c'est ton cul qui va manger, pas le miens !

\- Ce que tu es vulgaire... Tu te sens si à l'étroit que ça, Hana-chan ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de- Aaanh…

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par l'ancien capitaine de Touou, qui avait commencé à passer sa langue sur son sexe après s'être débarrassé de son bermuda et de son boxer pendant qu'il lui sommait avec tendresse et courtoisie de faire plus vite. Ayant l'air d'humeur joueuse, le plus vieux continua un long moment ce simple geste qui arracha des grognements de frustration de plus en plus prononcés à Hanamiya, qui agrippa les cheveux ébènes de son partenaire pour tirer dessus, (décidément, c'est une manie…) et lui intimer de le prendre en bouche. Mais bien évidemment, il n'obtint rien de plus qu'un nouveau coup de langue, bien que légèrement plus appuyé que les autres. Imayoshi aimait le tiraillement que provoquait les doigts serrés dans ses cheveux, de toute façon, entre eux, ça ne fonctionnait que comme ça. Il sentit une pression sur le sommet de son crâne et un sourire presque moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce que tu peux être impatient…

Après cette remarque qui fit tiquer Makoto, Imayoshi ouvrit plus grand la bouche pour prendre le membre gorgé de sang sous son nez au fond de sa gorge. Un long gémissement résonna dans la pièce, et les mains du plus jeune se crispèrent un peu plus sur la tête de l'autre, qui s'appliquait à faire de lents va et viens pour faire pousser d'autres gémissements lascifs à son amant, tout en laissant une de ses main remonter martyriser ses tétons. Il alla mordiller son gland avant de le suçoter, tout en caressant le reste de sa virilité délaissée avec sa main libre, ce qui intensifia les plaintes d'Hanamiya pour le plus grand plaisir de Shoichi. Mais, commençant à se sentir douloureusement serré dans son jean, l'ex numéro quatre de Touou passa deux de ses doigts sur le membre mouillé par sa propre salive pour les humidifier, et du dos de sa main écarta et releva un peu plus les jambes de l'autre brun pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Il passa ses doigts humides sur l'anneau de chair et y glissa directement deux doigts, ce qui fit gémir de douleur et jurer Hanamiya. Il effectua ensuite des mouvements de ciseaux tout en faisant des vas et viens avec ses doigts pour détendre les chairs de son amant en vue de la suite, et alors qu'il allait ajouter son annulaire, Makoto se cambra violemment en lâchant un gémissement bien plus fort et plus aiguë que les autres. Il avait visiblement trouvé sa prostate comme les mouvements instinctifs de son bassin le démontraient, et il s'amusa à titiller encore un moment cette petite boule de nerfs rien que pour le faire miauler de plaisir. Puis, complètement électrisé par les sons qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles et l'attitude du cadet, Imayoshi ne put se retenir plus longtemps et défit précipitamment son pantalon et son sous vêtement pour les laisser tomber à terre. Haletant d'envie, il retira ses doigts de l'intimité d'Hanamiya et relava encore un peu plus ses jambes, avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup, sachant qu'il aimerait ça.

Un cri de douleur mêlé au plaisir s'éleva dans la chambre, et il sentit les ongles du petit brun s'enfoncer à nouveau dans ses épaules ainsi que ses jambes se nouer autour de sa taille. Il alla se coller à son torse pour aller mordre son cou, alors qu'il restait complètement immobile en lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, loin de là. C'était simplement pour le plaisir de l'entendre s'impatienter. Parce qu'actuellement, les reins d'Hanamiya brûlaient de désir et il le savait. C'était toujours comme ça. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand il l'entendit grogner et qu'il le sentit remuer impatiemment les hanches, et il se mit à compter mentalement : un... Deux... Trois…

\- Putain Shoichi, bouge !

Et voilà. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus si c'était possible, et il s'amusa à donner un simple coup de reins, très léger. Juste assez pour le frustrer encore un peu plus. Lui même mourait d'envie de la besogner avec force et rapidité, mais la façon dont Makoto se tortillait sous lui, ses grognements, ses couinements, ses injures,… Tout ça valait largement un court moment de retenue…

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions sadiques, il sentit une douleur dans ses épaules, ce qui le tira de ses pensées. Une légère grimace déforma son rictus, bien qu'il ne l'abandonna pas complètement. Makoto s'était mit à griffer violemment son dos pour attirer son attention, ce qui fonctionna. Imayoshi baissa les yeux sur le corps sous lui et ce qu'il vit aurait presque pu le faire gémir : l'ancien numéro quatre de Kirisaki Daiichi avait les joues rouges, les yeux vitreux, le souffle court et poussait des grognements qui se mêlaient aux miaulements en roulant des hanches. Imayoshi se lécha encore une fois les lèvres à cette vue excitante au possible et attrapa des mèches brunes entre ses doigts pour tirer la tête d'Hanamiya en arrière, afin de pouvoir se pencher et marquer violemment son cou de ses dents, léchant ensuite les perles de sang qui sortaient de la peau pâle désormais meurtrie. Il était toujours immobile, laissant le cadet bouillir d'envie en esquissant juste un mouvement de bassin de temps en temps, dans le simple but de l'entendre gémir plus fort. Le plus jeune n'allait pas tarder à l'implorer tellement le feu qui submergeait ses reins était ardant. Il sentit les griffures sur sa peau s'approfondir et une voix suppliante lui parvint à l'oreille.

\- Shoichi… S'il te plaît… Bouge… J'en peux plus…

Le sourire que le brun à lunettes avait perdu suite au tiraillement grisant qu'avait provoqués les plaies légèrement sanguinolentes dans son dos réapparut sur son visage, et il caressa la peau chaude des joues d'Hanamiya dans un bref élan de douceur.

\- Mais avec plaisir petite fleur…

Le sus nommé ne releva même pas le surnom employé par Shoichi tellement il était focalisé sur l'envie qui le possédait. Au premier vrai coup de bassin, il se cambra et mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de gémit trop fort. Il avait sa fierté à préserver tout de même… Mais visiblement, ça ne satisfaisait pas du tout Imayoshi, qui donna un coup de reins bien plus puissant que les autres en se penchant pour mordre l'oreille de Makoto, qui n'avait pas pu retenir un glapissement de surprise.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dis de retenir tes gémissement Makoto. Si tu as la force de faire ça, c'est que tu pouvais attendre encore un peu non ?

\- Tu t'attendais… à quoi ? Que je me mette... à crier ?

\- Pourquoi pas…

\- Tu rêves éveillé… crétin !

Un gloussement échappa à l'aîné, qui accentua ses coups de reins brusquement et sans prévenir. Il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Makoto et le pilonnait avec ardeur et un plaisir non dissimulé. C'en fut trop pour Hanamiya, qui n'essaya même plus de retenir ses gémissements lascifs et puissants. Il tenait fermement les épaules de son amant et avait rejeté la tête en arrière tandis que son dos était cambré et que ses hanches suivaient le rythme effréné imposé par Shoichi. Mais le pire fut quand il le sentit frapper sa prostate. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se révulsèrent légèrement et un petit cri sortit de sa gorge alors que tout son corps se tendait encore plus sous la violente décharge de plaisir qui partait de son bas ventre pour remonter jusqu'à son cerveau.

\- Oh, on dirait que c'est là…

Après ce constat amusé et surtout satisfait, Imayoshi martyrisa encore et encore cette boule de nerfs qui faisait voir des étoiles à Hanamiya, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier articule vaguement quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le prévenir qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. A ce moment là, un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du binoclard et il ralentit brusquement, à tel point que Makoto sentait à peine qu'il bougeait. Un long grognement de frustration sortit de sa gorge et il recommença à blesser le dos de Shoichi en lui criant dessus.

\- T'es pas sérieux là ?!

\- Mmm… Si je te réponds que si, je suis sérieux… Tu fais quoi ?

Un grognement agacé et terriblement insatisfait s'éleva dans la pièce et le plus jeune empoigna rageusement les cheveux de son aîné en tiquant pour tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se redresser sur un coude. Une grimace de douleur déformait le visage du renard, mais il adorait vraiment cette sensation sur son crâne. A chaque fois ça finissait comme ça. Parce qu'à chaque fois, plus ils avançaient dans leurs ébats, plus ils devenaient violents et bestiaux. C'était leur manière à eux de s'aimer. Avec une tendresse qui n'était là que pour cacher une puissante sauvagerie pendant les parties de jambes en l'air. Il sentit ensuite une violente morsure dans son cou, alors que les mains moites de son amant poussaient avec véhémence sur ses épaules pour le renverser sur le matelas. Quand son dos heurta le lit, il sentit son sang humidifier légèrement les draps et des picotements le parcourir, alors que son torse subissait le même traitement que son dos un peu plus tôt. Makoto était énervé, excité, et frustré. Le cocktail parfait pour arriver à la situation actuelle en somme. Et Shoichi ne cachait aucunement le plaisir qu'il avait à voir ça : un sourire mauvais et fier étirait ses lèvres, comme si tout avait été planifié avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé quoi que ce soit.

Hanamiya plaqua fermement ses mains sur le torse strié de trace rouge de son amant pour l'empêcher de bouger et commença à rouler des hanches pour le faire aller et venir en lui tout en recommençant à gémir. On est jamais mieux servit que par soi même de toute façon… Il sentit les mains d'Imayoshi agripper fermement ses hanches fines et son bassin accompagner ses mouvements de va et viens, ce qui fit redoubler ses plaintes de plaisir. Complètement haletant, rouge et transpirant, Makoto montait et descendait sur ses genoux pour s'empaler toujours un peu plus sur la verge de Shoichi, qui lui aussi soupirait et râlait de bien être tout en rougissant légèrement à cause de la chaleur qui les enveloppait. Il baissa la tête et courba son dos pour aller brusquement happer les lèvres de l'homme sous lui, bataillant avec sa langue en étouffant ses geignements de bien être qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort à mesure que sa prostate se faisait maltraiter. Les doigts du plus vieux étaient tellement crispés sur ses hanches qu'il savait que des bleus et des griffures apparaîtront juste là mais il n'en avait cure, c'était comme ça qu'il aimait faire l'amour : en faisant mal et surtout, en _ayant_ mal.

Profitant du fait que la pression des mains sur son torse ait très légèrement diminué, Shoichi se redressa lentement en position assise, sans pour autant interrompre le baiser passionné qu'avait lancé son amant. Il profitait de cet échange buccal bestial pour se permettre de gémir faiblement son plaisir, bien trop fier pour le faire à un autre moment. D'abord positionnées sur ses épaules, les mains de Makoto migrèrent progressivement autour de son cou tandis que les siennes délaissaient ses hanches pour remonter dans son dos, non sans laisser de belles traces rouges sur leur passage. Les bruits humides de leur baiser et de leurs ébats ne faisaient que l'exciter encore et encore, si bien qu'il commençait à accélérer tellement ses coups de reins qu'ils en devenaient désordonnés et qu'il se mettait à trembler et grogner de plus en plus fort. Lui tout comme Hanamiya approchait du point de non retour et il l'avait très bien remarqué. Aussi, il glissa une main le long du torse miraculeusement épargné de toutes blessures de son partenaire, et la descendit jusqu'à son membre, qu'il empoigna fermement pour y imprimer le même rythme rapide et puissant que celui de ses hanches.

A cette sensation de plaisir à l'état brut, Makoto lâcha les lèvres de l'autre brun pour violemment rejeter sa tête en arrière alors qu'un long gémissement qui s'approchait du cri sortait du fond de ses entrailles. Il s'était toujours demandé où diable Shoichi avait pu apprendre à aussi bien baiser, et il avait souvent conclu qu'il était simplement probablement loin d'être son premier amant. Ivre de plaisir, le brun couinait et gémissait alors que tout son corps brûlait et semblait s'autodétruire sous toutes ces vagues de pur bien être qui le parcouraient. Il avait finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Imayoshi et griffait ses bras tandis qu'il lui était de plus en plus dur de refouler l'orgasme qui menaçait de le foudroyer dans une poignée de secondes. Finalement, les coups sur sa prostate ajoutés aux va et viens sur son sexe eurent raison de lui, et il se libéra entre leurs abdomens et dans la main de Shoichi en poussant un couinement bien plus aiguë que tout les autres, tous ses muscles se contractant sous l'effet de la jouissance. Transpirant, haletant et complètement épuisé par leur coït pour le moins violent, il resta contre le torse brûlant, blessé et moite de son amant et se mit lentement à somnoler.

En ayant sentit les muscles de l'intimité d'Hanamiya se resserrer brusquement autour de son membre, Imayoshi s'était libéré à son tour à l'intérieur de son partenaire, enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde tandis qu'il grognait de plaisir contre la peau de son cou, qu'il avait mordu sous le coup de la passion pour étouffer son râle rauque. Il s'arrêta ensuite de bouger et souleva doucement le corps affaisser contre lui pour s'en retirer avant de lentement s'allonger sur le dos en entraînant Makoto avec lui et en reprenant son souffle, tout son corps étant encore submergé par l'état post orgasmique. Quand il furent confortablement installés, le plus jeune se redressa mollement sur un bras pour se pencher et voler tout aussi mollement qu'il s'était redressé un baiser à Shoichi. Ce dernier y répondit tendrement et avec plaisir en appuyant légèrement sur la nuque de son cadet pour presser un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les relâcher pour le laisser se rallonger.

Quand le plus jeune fut complètement endormit, Shoichi se releva sans bruit et constata l'état de leurs draps avec un léger sourire en coin : tachés de sang, complètement défaits, humides et nonchalamment posés sur les hanches de son brun, ils étaient bon à mettre au sale. Il alla fouiller dans l'armoire et attrapa un boxer et un jean propres, qu'il enfila rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Son dos, son torse, son cou et ses bras le lançaient un peu à cause de toutes les blessures qui s'y trouvaient, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour sommairement désinfecter ses plaies et en panser certaines en se disant qu'il devra faire de même sur Makoto quand il serait réveillé, puis il quitta la pièce et alla dans la cuisine. Il ramassa rapidement les vêtements qui jonchaient sur le sol, alla les mettre à laver et retourna dans la cuisine pour tout nettoyer et tout ranger correctement. Quand il eut finit, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, un bouquin dans les mains pour faire passer le temps et la télé allumée pour faire un fond sonore, bien qu'il ait baissé le son pour laisser Hanamiya dormir. Ce dernier pointa le bout de son nez environ deux heures plus tard, les cheveux complètement en bataille et défiant les lois de la gravité et simplement vêtu d'un jean tenu uniquement par les os de son bassin et d'un boxer. Il se laissa docilement soigner le dos quand il vit Imayoshi revenir avec ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper de ses blessures, puis finalement il grommela vaguement quelque chose en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres, qui eut le mérite de faire pouffer le plus vieux.

\- Tout ça pour un peu de chocolat… Sale binoclard pervers…

* * *

 **Owari ~**

 **Si vous avez une quelconque remarque, tant qu'elle est constructive, je suis preneuse !**

 **Sinon, je travaille sur un autre texte (dans ma tête actuellement) qui sera, je préviens, triste. Et puis d'autres mûrissent depuis un moment dans ma pitite tête alors ils seront peut être ici un jour !**

 **Dernière petite chose ! Je voudrais traduire mes textes en anglais, et bien que mon niveau soit largement suffisant pour discuter et faire des RP avec des gens qui ne parlent pas un traître mot de français, je ne le pense pas suffisant pour traduire mes textes... Donc si l'un d'entre vous est d'accord pour m'aider, venez me voir pleaaaaase *se met à genoux et s'incline, les mains devant elle***

 **Ja ne ! :3**


End file.
